Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (三島平八) is a character from the Tekken ''franchise and is a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Heihachi's in-game rival was revealed to be Toro. Biography まったくもって自分の力を試すことができそうもないな、話にならん. Translation: An urgent dissapointment! This has been no test of my abilities at all. I could beat these fools at any age. Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age. His pet bear, Kuma, joins him in battle, adding to the already formidable challenge he presents opponents. THE LEGACY OF HEIHACHI MISHIMA: *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Toro Inoue Reason: Kuro calls Heihachi "old and feeble", despite his young appearance. Upset by Kuro's arrogance, Heihachi challenges both him and Toro to a fight. Connection: Both Toro and Kuro were exclusive guest fighters in Street Fighter X Tekken, a crossover that Heihachi also appeared in. Heihachi also originates from a fighting game franchise (Tekken), and Toro's moveset consist of elements from other fighting games (i.e. Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and even Tekken, itself). Ending Gameplay Heihachi is a powerful melee character who retains his Mishima-style karate in battle, which is based on Shorin-ryu. However when it comes down to it Heihachi while strong on ground is also very lacking in air attacks. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Flash Punch Combo' - , , *'Iron Hand' - or + *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - + , *'Demon's Wings' - + *'Double Palm' - (Air) *'Air Iron Hand' - or + (Air) *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - + , (Air) *'Air Hammer Punch' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Spinning Roundhouse' - *'Hell Axle' - or + , *'Hop Kick' - + *'Jichinsai' - + *'Wind Slicer' - (Air) *'Air Hell Axle' - or + , *'Air Hop Kick' - + (Air) *'Demon Scissors' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Heaven's Wrath' - *'Wave Dash' - or + *'Wave Dash' - or + , *'Rising Uppercut' - or + , *'Electric Wind God Fist' - or + immediate *'Spinning Demon Starter' - or + , ( , ) **'Spinning Demon Uppercut' - Spinning Demons **'Tsunami Kick' - Spinning Demons Down *'Bowling Pin Toss' - + *'Tekken Ball' - + (Beach Ball) *'Raijin Stance' - + *'Pulverizer' - + , during loop *'Air Heaven's Wrath' - (Air) *'Air Wave Dash' - or + (Air) *'Bowling Pin Toss' - + (Air) *'Tekken Ball' - + (Air Beach Ball) *'Raijin Stance' - + (Air) *'Demon Breath' - immediate *'Leaping Body Attack' - While Grounded or + **'Rising Roundhouse' - While Grounded (Throws) *'Stonehead' - or *'Jumping Powerbomb' - *'Slamdown' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Lightning Hammer' - (Level 1): Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously, knocking out anyone in front of him. *'Kuma Tag Team!' - (Level 2): Kuma appears and follows Heihachi, attacking fighters if he crosses their paths. *'Rockets Away!' - (Level 3): Everyone is attatched to a launching rocket and are fired into space while Heihachi watches and laughs maniacally. Taunts Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction *Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. *Heihachi and Kuma dance around and strike a pose. Winning Screen *Heihachi slams his fist down. *Heihachi sits and claps while Kuma dances for him. Losing Screen *Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. *Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. Costumes Mishima Gi The default appearance of Heihachi as depicted in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Blue Gi *Blue-Gray Gi with Gray Hair Mishima Coat Heihachi wears an expensive fur-lined jacket over an equally expensive white suit seen during cutscenes throughout Tekken 3. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Mishima Fundoshi Unlocked at Level 10, Heihachi wears a traditional Japanese loincloth that appears in Tekken 4. Heihachi also reverts to his classic old man look. Gallery Heihachi Reveal.JPG|Heihachi's reveal 668999_20120709_screen008.jpg|Boss costume from preorder costume pack. Heihachi1.JPG Heihachi2.JPG Heihachi3.JPG Heihachi4.JPG HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super HeihachiLvl2.JPG|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (Kuma) HeihachiLvl3.JPG|Heihachi's Level 3 Super HeihachiLvl3-2.JPG|Heihachi performing his Level 3 Super on Nathan, PaRappa and Fat Princess Heihachi-Toro1.JPG|Heihachi meets Toro and Kuro Heihachi-Toro3.JPG Heihachi-Toro2.JPG|Heihachi prepares to fight Toro and Kuro HeihachiSuper1.gif|Heihachi's Level 1 Super (animation) HeihachiSuper2.gif|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (animation) Mishima.png|in the intro Toro vs Heihachi.png|Toro Inoue rivalry in the intro 100_0377.JPG|Heihachi's menu theme Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi vs. Toro Rivalry PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi Mishima Trailer Seth Killian's Heihachi Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia * Heihachi's Level 3 Super is an obvious reference to his ending in ''Tekken 5'' where he disposes of his family by blasting them off into space. ** Each character is tied to the rocket in a unique way. Examples include: Sir Daniel being tied sideways, both Jak and Daxter being held by their wrists, and Nathan Drake from his feet. * Heihachi is the second third-party character to be revealed in the game. * Heihachi is also the fourth villian character added to the game. The first three are Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy. * Heihachi and Kratos were both PlayStation-exclusive guest characters in the Soulcalibur series. Heihachi appeared in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II and Kratos appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable. * Heihachi was announced at the same time as Toro. Both characters are also playable in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, where Toro (and Kuro), as well as Cole MacGrath, appeared as guests exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. * Heihachi is the only character announced who comes from a fighting game. * Heihachi will only speak Japanese in the game, no matter which version you get. This makes him the first character to speak a language other than English alongside Toro and Kuro, who only make cat noises when they speak. ** This is due to the fact that, even in other countries, characters from the Tekken series always speak their native language which, in Heihachi's case, is Japanese. * SuperBot affectionately calls the Mishima Coat costume the "Pimp Heihachi". * Heihachi was the only character introduced into the game that was not revealed by any sort of leak prior to his official announcement. * Heihachi's original voice actor did not reprise his role due to his passing. * During the beginning of Heihachi's trailer, when he's debuted, you can see his model freeze a few moments before it cuts to the next part. *Despite Heihachi Mishima being his full name, only Heihachi is written on the character select screen. *Heihachi, Dante, Fat Princess, Sir Dainel and Toro are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Needs Work